


Sharing is Caring

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Bobblehead, Bobblehead TF, Inanimate Object, Inanimate TF, Inanimate Transformation, Shrinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: Desperate times call for desperate measures.Noire and Uni are floundering; their nation is rapidly running low on Shares! The faith of the public is waning! They need a solution, and they need it stat! Luckily, a mysterious woman comes to grant their Wish...





	Sharing is Caring

Lastation was having a Share problem.

No matter how many games they released, new hardware they put out, or updates they made to their old systems, they just couldn’t retain their Share energy. Quests, which were once almost seen as the quick and easy way to get Shares, now made a pittance, and the CPUs found their energy waning while it seemed that Leanbox, their main competitor, was just getting stronger.

Desperate times called for desperate measures, however. The Black sisters Noire and Uni looked for other ways to increase their Shares. What were the other nations doing to stay afloat? They were all seemingly doing better than them! What was their secret?!

Leanbox was churning out less games, but it seemed as if they were more quality, based on the review scores. Though, review scores were hard to go off of given that bias could be found in nearly any article (if only it’d work out that way for Lastation!). If Lastation took their time with their games, there was no telling how far their Shares would dwindle before they could even be released!

Planeptune sure existed, alright. It wasn’t doing great, but somehow was pulling ahead of Lastation… Maybe their blind faith in Neptune was just that strong? Why couldn’t the citizens of Lastation do the same?! It had been weeks since Noire had last seen Neptune, even. They were doing good without her doing anything!

Lowee was something else. Not only were they taking their time making new games that would next to always be met with positive praise and acclaim, but Blanc and her sisters were making public appearances with them! Looking at some of the photos on the web, they were drawing rather large crowds too! And the merchandise they were selling…!

Their Oracle, Kei thusly organized a meet-and-greet with Noire and Uni for the very next day. A whole street would be closed, that way they could fit as many people as they needed! If they needed more space, they’d close the next one! They could do it in a heartbeat, if they so chose! A hasty stage was erected, with stairs for people to climb up and meet them, where their Goddesses would be, in their beautiful HDD forms, a sight that the people didn’t often get to see.

And when the day finally came…

“... Where is everyone?” Uni mumbled to herself as she leaned against her large gun, propped up with its own weight against the stage.

The turnout was paltry. Maybe fifty people showed, give or take a small handful, and nobody was really all that excited. Even in their Goddess forms, people barely stopped to see what was going on down the street! Most people were just annoyed that they had to go slightly out of the way. It only took thirty or so minutes for them to finish meeting with the initial group. While those meetings went quite well, with photos being taken, autographs being signed, and yes, even some hugs were given out to those that especially wanted them (with a nominal fee of course), there wasn’t the same feel to it as the Lowee meetings had.

“That’s it, let’s just pack it up,” Noire exhaled as she put her sword away after a 15 minute silence since the last citizen came. Thankfully she hadn’t spent too much money on this. The stage was the most expensive part! Since she and Uni were armed, security wasn’t a must… Really, the biggest hit was to their Shares. Some had to be spent to use their HDD, and given how many people showed up, they probably lost more than they gained, at the most breaking even.

“Are you sure? We scheduled this to go for three hours… Kei might be cross if we head back to the basilicom early…” Uni looked concerned, still holding out hope that people would come. She had wideset appeal!

“And just sit on our butts all day, waiting for people to come to us? Uni, this was a bad idea. We should’ve put more thought into it before doing it…” Noire let out a sigh of resignation as she shrugged. What else could they even do? Maybe they’d have to take the risk with a long development cycle on some big game. Hopefully their land wouldn’t be too harmed by such a large drought…

“Am I too late for the meeting?” A feminine voice piped up, catching the two CPUs off guard. Looking at the front of a stage, a woman had approached while they were wallowing in their own failure.

She was tall, a full adult clearly, who looked like she hadn’t quite grown out of her rebellious teen phase. Her skin was tanned to an obvious degree, while light make-up adorned her eyes. Her nails were long and painted with an electric blue, that seemed to be a close match to the blue of the Lastation system’s lights.

Her clothes were loud and gaudy, but light and loose, like they ensemble was made for strutting on the beach and getting guys. Bangles and bracelets hung on her arms while large hoop earrings bounced as she approached the leader with a large pink suitcase in tow behind her.

They weren’t the only things that were bouncing, though. Her chest was, in a word, massive. Noire and Uni had to actively drag their attention away from it, but it was strange to see a normal woman so endowed! With Vert, it was something they were more used to. But this woman… She was bigger than Vert! Maybe even bigger than Yellow Heart…

Noire knew for a fact they were a fake, based on how they remained perky and high, not all that heavy, while Uni was silently sulking behind her.

“Oh! Uh… We were actually about to close up for the day…” Uni began to say, rubbing her neck with a shrug. “We can do a photo and stuff, if you’d like!”

Noire honestly just wanted to crawl into bed, but she needed to be a strong leader that saw her commitments through!

“Of course!” Noire said with renewed energy, stepping forward with a grin as she looked down at the stranger. “Are you a local around here? You have quite the style! Spend some vacation time on our sunny beaches, perhaps?”

The woman laughed, which only caused more bouncing.

“What gave it away~?” The woman laughed, covering her mouth as her smile simply beamed at them. “I actually came to meet you two for a totally cool business venture!”

‘Oh,’ Noire thought, her mood dropping. ‘How disappointing.’

“Well, generally these sort of things go through our Oracle, Kei. You can set up a meeting with her through our Basilicom,” Noire explained, trying her best to hide the disappointment in her voice.

“C’mon, I got you cuties right here! Surely we can just hash out some details?” The woman wasn’t swayed, stepping forward and setting her suitcase down, zipping it open and starting to sort through it. “It’s no secret that Lastation has been, uh… struggling…” Noire and Uni shared a subtle glance at that. “So, I did some research, and you guys reeeeeally lack proper merch!”

“Merch? We sell the usual things, and that hasn’t done us much good at all,” Uni pointed out as she stepped closer to sneak a peek in the case. Unfortunately for her, the thing was a mess, full of bags and papers, making it impossible to see past an inch into the case.

“You aren’t thinking traditional enough! Me and my company actually already pitched our idea to Lowee a month or so back, and they’ve seen wild success with it!”

Noire’s eyes widened. This woman was the reason Lowee was doing so good?! There was a glint in her eyes as she grinned.

“Oh! Yes, we’ve heard about their recent popularity surge! We figured they just released some sort of strange add-on for their system, or rereleased another one of their classic games,” Noire laughed, stepping forward with a lot more interest. “So what are you offering?”

“Well! First thing first, I am Miss Wish. It’s a pleasure, sweeties,” she finally introduced herself with a quick bow, before hastily going back to searching her case. “In our studies, we’ve found that Lastation is TOTALLY lacking in CPU Merch! Sure, you gals sell your consoles and games, but you haven’t sold yourselves! So we here at Wishy-Washy Product Distribution are offering to create merchandise of you two!” Spinning on her heels, she held up the product she was searching for all this time.

It was a Neptune bobblehead! The details on it were immaculate; with all the spikes in her hair up to snuff, the folds on her hoodie being totally accurate to how many there were when she sat (not that Noire had that sort of thing memorized or anything!), to how her shoes were only half tied. Her face looked like she was just getting up from a nap, with her mouth half opened in a yawn while an eye peeked open, arms outstretched behind her. The base of it even had her name on it in more childish writing, while Planeptune’s emblem was painted on below her sitting butt.

“Behold! The WWPD CPU Bobblehead!” Miss Wish announced triumphantly as the little Nep-head bobbed back and forth with little plastic clicks.

Noire was far more impressed with it than Uni. To Uni, it was some knick-knack with pretty good quality. But to Noire, it was perfect. Even her other Neptune figures didn’t have this amount of detail! Sure, the head with kind of big and silly, but it was perfect! The older CPU was leaning in to better inspect it, while her Candidate sister lingered behind for a more reserved view of it.

“This… The quality is amazing! But… We can’t really sell Neptune bobbleheads,” Noire noted with a little dejection. “I could buy that off you, but… I’m not sure Neptune’s popularity would help us here.”

“Ohoho, sweet girl, of course we wouldn’t sell Neptune bobbleheads! This was a mere mock-up we made to present to Lady Purple Heart, but her Oracle didn’t want any part of it…” Miss Wish seemed a little sad, but only for a moment, as she chippered right up in the next second. “But we could do the same thing for you and your sister!”

Miss Wish tossed the Nepu-head into her case and fished around for a clipboard, some paperwork already stuck in with a pen dangling off the side. “All you have to do is grant us the right to use your likeness! Through this, we’ll be able to make the most accurate molds as possible and recreate the magic like we did for dear Neptune there! Just sign right on that line here…”

“Noire, should we really do this without informing Kei…?” Uni put a hand on her sister’s shoulder, seeing at how eager she was to sign sketched across her face. She knew how much her sister wanted their land to succeed, and she’d go to any lengths to do it… But this seemed risky.

The CPU let out a long sigh before turning to her sister.

“We can’t just rely on Kei to run our country for us. We need to do things on our own and make the decisions that we need to in order to ensure our success,” Noire told her, looking quite serious. “We’re adults, Uni. We can be trusted to run our home,” she said, taking the pen from the clipboard and signing her name on the line.

“… You have a point,” Uni sighed as she rubbed her arm, frowning. “What kind of leaders are we if we can’t make a single decision on our own?” Nodding, now filled with a new resolve to do her best for their land, she stepped forward, taking the pen from her sister and signing next to her.

“Wonderful!” Miss Wish simply beamed happily at them as she quickly pulled the pad from them, putting it back in her case and fishing around for something else. “You’ll see results next to immediately, I assure you…”

With that, she pulled something out of her case that confused the CPU sisters. It seemed to be some sort of camera mounted on a tripod. The camera looked to be a fairly high-end digital one, but it had all types of attachments sticking out from it. A large bulb to provide the flash was standard, but this seemed to include some sort of laser pointer on the side for… tactical aiming? Some sort of scanner for… deep detail viewing? Or something?

“First, we just need to get you in the pose that your collectables will be sold in,” Wish explained as she got it all turned on. It whirred gently, the lights on it blinking awake. “With this, we should be able to get the best possible results. This will capture each pore on your body perfectly to ensure the final product has the best detail possible.”

“Okay… So, what, we just pose…?” Noire shared a look with Uni and shrugged. Grabbing her sword, she took up her pose. With the point of her blade pointing the camera, she smirked, the other hand placed on her hip while she took a strong, confident stance, while her wings swished behind her slowly.

“I don’t want to look stupid…” Uni bit her lip as she watched her sister pose. Of course Noire was a natural at it, given her totally secret cosplay habits. Uni didn’t want to be upstaged, but she didn’t want to look like she didn’t know what she was doing…! The pose she elected for was something cool; her body turned to the side while she smirked at the camera, her large gun being held up in both hands. Her winning smile was on proud display, and her arms perfectly (and subtly) hid her chest! “How’s this?”

“Oh, you two are simply darling!” Miss Wish smiled at them as she readied the camera, tapping a few buttons along her camera-like device. “Comfortable? You’ll have to hold that pose for a little bit…”

“I feel kinda silly… Bet we look strange to anyone watching…” Uni remarked, glancing around before settling back on the camera. She didn’t want to be looking away or anything when her photo was taken.

“You two are naturals. Think of it just like a cosplay shoot or something. This happens all the time at conventions!” Their photographer laughed. “Now, leeet’s begin!”

The camera flashed and the sisters winced a little from how bright it was. It lasted a good couple seconds too, and when it faded, other lights on the camera began to blink while it let out mechanical whirrs.

“Perfect! You two did wonderfully! Nnnow, time to see how you’ll turn out…”

The girls exhaled, glad to have that part over, but they quickly realized something was wrong as they tried setting their weapons down.

They couldn’t move.

It was like all the nerves in their bodies had seized up, preventing any sort of actual movement. The most they could muster was slightly lip movements, blinking, and the rising and falling of their chests.

“Wh-What’s going on?” Noire growled, unable to change the grin on her face as her body trembled from her attempts to move. It was like she was bound by invisible leather, with slight wiggle room, but nothing she could really do.

“Hm? I’m making your little bobbleheads,” Miss Wish said matter-of-factly as the little laser on the side shot out at Noire, harmless to the touch, and began tracing along her body, from her legs up. “How else do you think we get all the detail in them?”

“L-Let us go! We didn’t sign up for this!” Uni shouted, grunting and hissing while gnashing her teeth. If she could just… pull her trigger finger… maybe someone would see the shot and come help…? But even a minute movement seemed more akin to running a marathon while in this paralyzed state.

Miss Wish seemed confused at the statement, shifting the laser to start moving along Uni next after it finished tracing around her sister.

“But you did! On the second page of your contract, this was totally mentioned. Did you not read it?” She asked with a little gasp, knowing full well that they didn’t. “Maybe you should’ve waited for your ‘Oracle’ to read it over before you signed…” Miss Wish laughed and shrugged, watching the laser finishing its scan of Uni. “But, too late for that now. Don’t worry, your popularity will skyrocket after this! Onto the next phase!”

A switch was flicked on the side of the camera, and Lastation’s CPUs began to feel odd. A dizzying sensation hit them, and their vision got a little blurry before it felt like the world was shifting around them. Still unable to move their bodies, they had to rely on the paralysis to keep them upright as it seemed as if the buildings around them were getting taller and taller.

“We’re… shrinking…” Noire whined, noticing how rapidly Miss Wish, who once wasn’t too tall at all next to their transformed CPU forms, was starting to tower over them with her nefarious contraption.

“How observant. We can’t sell life-sized statues. That’d be impossible to carry around and reproduce! Besides…” Miss Wish stepped over, both girls’ eyes locked on her, gradually gazing up at her more and more as they moved past her bust, her waist, down her legs… “You’re much easier to deal with when you’re tiny…”

The smaller they got, the harder they realized it was getting to move. Even the little trembles they were managing to do prior were getting quelled into next to nothing. The vertigo they were feeling even made their weapons feel almost weightless in their hands. Not being able to move like this for so long should be making their arms sore or something, but it felt so… natural. It was effortless to keep their weapons aimed aloft like this.

Their grins became harder to move as their bodies hardened. Despite their shrinking bodies, their heads had stopped shrinking a few long moments before their bodies did. It all felt so unbalanced and strange, but they didn’t even feel like they’d fall over at all.

Miss Wish kneeled down before the sisters with their big, grinning faces, all proud of themselves outwardly, but full of uncertainty and worry inwardly. The tycoon didn’t care about that though. They were perfect! As she lifted them up into her hands, their heads began to nod up and down with grins, the plastic their bodies now consisted of clicking like a metronome.

“Don’t worry, Neptune will be glad to have her friends with her,” she cooed, moving over to her case and kneeling by it. Setting the girls down, she took out two square bases, one with ‘Black Heart’ emblazoned on the front, and the other with ‘Black Sister’ carved on, with Lastation’s logo proudly painted on the top.

Both girls were placed onto their corresponding mini-plinth, their boots fastening to them effortlessly in an instant like it was where they had always belonged. With her bobbleheads completed, she set them down on a flat side of her case, putting her little Neptune one between them. Like a group of yes men, they nodded along slowly, each of their expressions permanently plastered across their faces.

“Aren’t you all just darling! Oh, I really outdo myself, don’t I?” She snickered to herself as she put each girl in a protective plastic box, tucking them away back into the case safely and zipping it back up. “Now, perhaps a trip to visit White Heart and discuss those CPU Loweebos I’ve been planning…”

Darkness descended on the captive CPUs, staring with their painted-on expressions into the darkness of the case.

They knew what was happening, but was there any way to stop it…? They seemed to think so, from how they nodded in agreement…


End file.
